


It's Not That Important

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Mycroft, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: They've finally gotten together... on the evening of the 13th but can they spend Valentine's day together and is it really that important?





	It's Not That Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything for a collection or anything at all so I hope you all enjoy. Thanks so much to janto321 for reading it over.

Mycroft curled around the warm body lying somewhat underneath him.  Keeping his eyes closed, he smiled into the warm neck as he shifted his knee higher on the muscular, hairy legs that were entwined with his.

“Was wondering if you’d be an octopus.” Greg Lestrade’s voice was still gravely with sleep.

“I suppose you have your answer.” Mycroft breathed in the scent that permeated Greg, promising Mycroft that this was not a dream. Never in his wildest fantasies, and there had been quite a few, could he get these details so realistic.  
“I suppose I do.” He could hear Greg smile. “You’re a very warm octopus.”

“Mmmm… am I?” Mycroft shifted slightly to rest his cheek on Greg’s chest and hummed in contentment.

“Yes. You smell nice too.”

“I was thinking the same thing about you.” He smiled again, kissing his chest and finally looking up to meet Greg’s dark brown eyes. Under his chin, he could feel Greg’s pulse and intake of breath as Greg’s gaze locked onto his. The fact that Mycroft also took that same intake of breath only strengthened the belief in his mind that this idea had been a good one. Well, not idea so much as a happy accident.

Memories of the previous night flashed through Mycroft’s mind. Meeting for dinner to discuss Sherlock yet again, but this time the conversation taking a turn towards their own lives. Greg complaining that he’s been single too long. The extra glass of wine with dinner making Mycroft bold, mentioning that he too, has been alone for too long. Their eyes catching, the candlelight enhancing the warmth of Greg’s eyes. A sudden understanding that only needed the simplest of agreements.

_“Do you…”_

_“Yes.”_

_“For how long?”_ _  
_

_“Far too long, Gregory. Years. Back even when I shouldn’t have.”_

_“Shouldn’t have?”_

_“Your ex.”_

_“Oh. I forgot about her… Do you want…”_

_“Yes.”_

_“My place or…”_

_“Mine’s got a very large bed.”_

Greg grinned, and without breaking eye contact, Mycroft pulled out his wallet and set down enough cash to cover the bill with a very large tip. They hurried to the car, not bothering with coats and scarves. Mycroft nearly forgot his umbrella.

The drive to his house was filled with passionate kisses, Greg climbing into his lap. Mycroft praying that his driver’s confidentiality would include Anthea. People could be such terrible gossips.

The warmth and weight of Greg’s palm in his was heady, yet grounding as they hurried to the front door. Once inside, another quick prayer was sent up, asking anyone who would listen, that the cleaning staff had indeed left for the day. His mind was quickly occupied though, as Greg sucked a deep mark into his neck, going over it multiple times to make sure it would stay before pulling back, dragging Mycroft behind him. Mycroft was so distracted that the first time they missed one of the turns and Greg giggled as he distracted him more, now on the proper course.

Finally, in his bedroom, the two of them stripped bare and about as close as two humans could physically be, they fell into bed together. Naturally. As if this is what they had been waiting for.

 

“I’ll have to go to work soon,” Greg nearly whispered.

“I will as well,” he whispered back, their gazes still locked.

“If I were a few years younger…”

“You’d what? Ravage me?” Mycroft teased.

“Well, that for sure, but I meant that I’d play hookey. Call in sick and just spend the day with you.”

“Why don’t you?” It was almost a dare.

Greg grinned before leaning down, stealing a quick peck from Mycroft’s lips. “I’ll go clean up quickly and make the call.” His grinned turned devilish.

Mycroft smiled widely, rolling onto his back. He felt the bed shift as Greg groaned and stood up. Smile still on his face, he relaxed completely into his bed before reaching for his phone to inform Anthea that he wouldn’t be coming into work.

-Oh no you don’t-

Mycroft frowned at the quick response.

-I’ve had this day booked off for months-

His brow furrowed as he thought back. Anthea did have a day booked off, but was it really today? Mycroft rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration as he remembered the date. February 14. Valentine’s day. Yes. She had booked this day off. Said she and her boyfriend were planning something special.

He thought a moment before sending a reply.

-Can I not do most of it from home?-

He had done that before. A bad case of bronchitis had insured that he was away from the office a year and a half ago.

-Normally. But you have a meeting with the PM today that’s been rescheduled twice-

Damn.

-Alright. I will be there.- He paused before sending his final text. -Please send an extra car to ensure the Detective Inspector has transportation.-

-Of course, sir- He could picture her smirk as he read the the message.

“God, I love the look of you in that bed.” Mycroft looked over to see Greg leaning against the doorway to the ensuite, smirking.

He smiled gently. “I’m afraid I won’t be in this bed much longer, I need to go into work. Anthea has booked this day off. I forgot what day it is today.”

“A Wednesday?” Greg tried.

“The 14th... Of February.” There was a pause as Greg thought about what that meant.

“Oh… hell. Valen…”

“Valentine’s day, yes.” Mycroft finished for him.

“So we got together on…”,  
“February 13.”

Greg gave a half hearted chuckle before making his way to the bed. He stooped down to kiss Mycroft. “I suppose I’ll be going into work then.”

“I suppose so. I do apologize.”

“Nothing to apologize for. It’s only our first night together.”

“It’s technically our first Valentine’s together.” Mycroft looked up at Greg.

Greg smiled. “A lot of couples don’t do anything for their first Valentine’s. Besides. I didn’t think you’d be up for all that. A lot of sentimental nonsense is closer to what I thought.” He began to get dressed.

“It is. I just thought it may be more important to you.”

“Normally. But I have already been divorced. Besides. We’ll have next year,” He paused, smiling again at Mycroft reassuringly.

“Yes. We will.” Mycroft smiled back, drawing him in for a kiss.

Greg pulled back, finishing dressing.

“There’s a car here for you.”

“Thanks, love. I’ll be in touch.” He pressed one final kiss to Mycroft’s lips. “I’ll see you soon.”

Mycroft smiled as Greg pulled back, making his way towards the door. “Yes. You will.” He laid back on the bed as the door closed. He took a moment to sigh before finally getting up to get ready for the day ahead of him.

 

***

 

Mycroft sat in his office, looking at his phone, trying to convince himself that it was to keep an eye on the time. He had that all important meeting to go to. The one with the Prime Minister that had been rescheduled… twice. So it was very important that he be on time for this meeting. He had approximately 15 minutes before he should leave to be on time. 14 minutes and 39 seconds if he wanted to be precise. He would know that from looking at his phone, which he was currently doing. Not at all hoping that this meeting would be cancelled. Or that Greg would text him. Or call him. Which would be better since he hated texting and then he’d be able to hear Greg’s voice again today and he did have such a nice voice.

Perhaps Greg was planning something, to surprise him. It is Valentine’s day after all, and Greg could be such a romantic… he suspected. He hadn’t really had much of an opportunity to experience such for himself, but it was fairly easy to see that Greg would be a romantic. Which meant that maybe he was thinking about Mycroft right now. Maybe he was sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork, but his mind was thinking about Mycroft. Maybe he was smiling softly while doing so. Mycroft realised that he himself was smiling softly and quickly schooled his features before anyone walked in. Well… they would knock first. But if it was Sherlock, Sherlock would barge in and see Mycroft smiling softly at his phone and then what would he do? He could lie. But what would he tell him? And why? Maybe he should just tell him then. Calmly explain to Sherlock that he and Detective Inspector Lestrade have embarked on a relationship and that he was merely wondering if Gregory was thinking about surprising him for valentine’s day.

But, of course, that’s not what he was doing. He was just keeping an eye on the time. Approximately 10 minutes now. 9 minutes and 15 seconds if he wanted to be precise.

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

“Mr. Holmes. Glad you could meet with me.” The Prime Minister stood up and shook his hand.

“Of course.” Mycroft gave his trademarked, professional grin. “I’m glad we were able to both find the time,” he lied.

“Yes, although I hope you don’t mind if we keep this rather brief. My husband has plans for us tonight,” she said while returning to her seat.

“Not at all.” He smiled reassuringly as he also took his seat. They immediately got to business and the time was passing fairly quickly. “Did you get a chance to look over the graph I sent you?”

“No. I hadn’t. I do apologise.”

Mycroft resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “No problem. I can show you on my phone.” He pulled out said phone, quickly pulling up the graph before handing it to the Prime Minister to look it over.

“Oh yes. I see. Also somebody named Gregory texted ‘Bugger work. We should have just stayed in bed all day’ with a winky face at the end. I think this meeting has probably reached its conclusion.” She grinned.

“Yes. Of course.” Mycroft blushed as he took his phone back. He cleared his throat before standing up and buttoning up his suit jacket. “Thank you again for meeting with me.”

“Of course… oh and Mycroft.”

Mycroft, who had been walking towards the door, turned to face her.

“Have fun tonight.” She smirked.

Mycroft blinked and clenched his jaw quickly. “Thank you… youaswell.” He hurried out of the office.

Breathing in the cold air that felt refreshing on his warm cheeks, Mycroft pulled out his phone as he made his way towards the car.

“Your timing is atrocious.”

“Well, hello to you, too. What have I done now?”

Mycroft could picture Gregory smiling and leaning back in his chair. The scoundrel. “The Prime Minister was holding my phone when you texted me.”

“Good thing I didn’t send a picture of what would be waiting for you in that bed then.” Greg chuckled.

“Ooo. Do you have any of those.” Mycroft smirked and relaxed back into the seat of the car, absentmindedly looking out of the window at the passing scenery.

“Not yet, but I could be convinced… Will… will I see you soon?”

“What are you doing this evening?”

“Meeting up with you, apparently.”  
Mycroft smiled. “I’ll be done with work soon. Come ‘round to mine when you’re finished? I can send a car.”

“No need. I can make my own way there. Shall I bring anything?”

“Not a thing. My wine cabinet is fully stocked and I shall order dinner. Any requests?”

“Thai?”

“Perfect. Just let me know when you are on your way.”

“Will do. See you soon, Mycroft.”

“Until then, Gregory.” The smile remained on Mycroft’s face as he hung up. “Charles. A quick stop on the way home, if you don’t mind. I need to pick up a gift.”

 

***

 

Mycroft whistled as he uncorked the bottle of wine to let it breathe while he waited for Greg. He had removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up his shirt sleeves once he got home. He’d quickly made sure he had fresh sheets on the bed and ordered dinner once Greg texted that he was on his way. He was just lighting the candles on the dinner table when the bell rung and Mycroft continued to whistle as he made his way towards the door.

“Gregory. How dashing you look. I fear I am underdressed.”

Greg smirked. “Figured I’d try to clean myself up a bit before I make my way here. Don’t worry though. I quite like you underdressed.”

Mycroft smiled into the quick kiss Greg used as a greeting. He placed his hand on Greg’s hip to keep him close as he locked the door behind him. “And what is this you’re hiding behind your back, Gregory?” he purred as he reached behind Greg’s back.

Greg huffed out a laugh at the pinch Mycroft delivered to his backside. “Well that’s not it.”

“Oh. I do apologize.” He smiled down at Greg. “Shall I try again?”

“By all means.”

Mycroft gave one last good squeeze to the rump he currently had a handful of for good measure before sliding his hand along the small of Greg’s back to reach the small, long box in his hands. “I think I found it this time.”

“Yes.”

Mycroft noticed that Greg looked slightly sheepish. Mycroft opened up the box to see a rather inexpensive tie with a startlingly bright white background and bright red hearts decorating it.

“You were right when you said that I’d be disappointed about not spending our first Valentine’s day together and I didn’t want it to go unremarked. I had no idea what to get you, but I figured it was kind of silly. Sorry,” he said, rather embarrassedly.

“It’s hideous,” Mycroft said, looking at the tie. “I love it.” He smiled as he met Greg’s eyes.

“Really? Because it is a god awful thing.”

“I truly do. Besides, it makes me feel a bit better about my gift.” He turned around and opened a drawer to pull out a fluffy teddy bear wearing a startlingly white bow tie with a bright, red heart pattern. “I hadn’t the faintest clue of what to get you and the shops were fairly cleaned out. I thought it might be a bit of a laugh.”

Greg smiled widely before pulling Mycroft down for a kiss. “I love him. He’ll be perfect to snuggle with.”

“When I’m not there, of course.” He feigned a serious look.

“When you’re not there to snuggle with me.” Greg reassured before smiling again and pulling him back in for another kiss.

 

***

 

Greg was right when he said that they would have next year to celebrate Valentine’s day. They maybe hadn’t expected to celebrate it by getting married, Mycroft wearing his hideous tie, Sherlock huffing and rolling his eyes as he held the teddy bear they used as a ring bearer, but they certainly weren’t about to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at theartstudentyouhate or Twitter @thatidiotcalum


End file.
